


In a Bind

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/M, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor overestimates his limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Bind

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by an anonymous user on Tumblr.

“What do you want, Doctor?”

The Doctor whimpered and bucked up into nothing as he tugged futilely against his restraints.

“How about we use our words?” Rose teased, before breaking off on a moan as she dipped her fingers into her sopping cunt.

“Please,” he whimpered, eyes glued to the knuckles that were disappearing and reappearing between her thighs. The room smelled of Rose and of sex, and the Doctor was being driven mad with lust and arousal.

“Please what?” Rose panted, curling her fingers into that rough, ribbed patch of muscle along the front wall of her vagina. She keened loudly, thrusting into her fingers as she arched her back, giving him a delicious view of her breasts.

The Doctor whined in frustration, once more tugging against the silky ropes binding his arms and legs and keeping him from touching his needy, aching cock. He’d been hard for hours, it seemed, and he was desperate for release after having watched Rose pleasure herself three times before, and now for a fourth time.

He’d been so hopeful that last time when Rose had sank down on his cock that maybe she’d finally let him come. But she rode him mercilessly in a rocking motion that felt bloody brilliant but was never enough for him to find his release. No matter how he begged or pleaded or demanded, she continued fucking him hard and fast and selfishly, focusing on her pleasure alone. The feeling of her arching above him and pulsing around his cock but knowing he couldn’t join her in that ecstasy had been the sweetest torture, and had made him impossibly harder.

“Rose, please,” he whimpered, still thrusting up and crying out when his cock bounced helplessly against his stomach, leaving a glistening trail across his skin. “Please, Rose, please.”

“Please _what_?” she asked sharply, panting heavily as she fucked herself on her fingers.

“Let me come!” he shouted. His balls were heavy and aching and pulled up so tight against him, begging to be relieved of their contents. “Please! I need it!”

“Hmm,” Rose said, pursing her lips in contemplation. “I thought high and mighty Time Lords were above such physical acts as fucking. I thought high and mighty Time Lords could control their physiology and redirect their blood flow to make their erections go away.”

“Please!” he begged, crying out as she trailed her finger, glistening with her juices, along the underside of his cock. “Oh, please! Please! I need it! I need it so much, Rose! I’m so hard for you. I’m always hard for you!”

Rose looked at him thoughtfully as she dropped her hand once more to massage her clit.

“Okay,” Rose said finally, reaching up for the fastenings around his wrists. “I’m going to untie your hands. And you may touch yourself. But you may _not_ come before me. If you do, it’s hands off and I’ll tie you back up and leave you here for the rest of the night. Got it?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” he chanted, dizzy at the prospect of _finally_ being able to touch himself and bring himself the relief he desperately needed. “Oh, yes, Rose, please. Thank you thank you thank you!”

She carefully undid the knot, and his hands felt limply to the mattress. He rotated his wrists as his hands stung with pins and needles.

“I thought you wanted to touch your cock,” Rose said sharply. “If not, I can tie it back up…”

“No!” the Doctor cried, ignoring the prickling of his fingers as he wrapped his right hand around his aching length. “Thank you, Rose. Oh, _fuck_ , this feels good! Needed it.”

The Doctor frantically rubbed his cock, spreading the beads of moisture at his tip along his entire length. He groaned brokenly as he felt his balls start to tingle in warning.

“No coming!” Rose warned sharply, lazily rubbing at her clit as she watched him working mindlessly for his release.

“Rose!” he whined. “Please, Rose! Come! I need you to come!”

“I’ve already come three times now,” she mused, continuing to rub her clit achingly slowly. “Might take awhile to build up to a fourth.”

“Oh, no, _please_!” the Doctor begged, clamping his hand around the base of his cock as he felt the beginnings of his orgasm. His cock was leaking steadily now, and he feared he was about to come anyway.

“Close, are we?” Rose asked breathlessly, dipping her fingers back into her cunt as she watched him struggle between wanting to obey her orders and wanting to come.

“Yes,” he whined, tightening his hold around his cock as his hips twitched. “Oh, _please_! Please please please! Say you’re close, Rose, please! I need to come. I need to come. I need to come.”

He continued chanting his desire as he squeezed his eyes shut and focused on not coming.

“You won’t come by not stroking your cock,” Rose said innocently. “Have you had enough? Should I tie you back up again?”

The Doctor let out a wordless cry, feeling frustrated and overstimulated and wanting and aching and needing and _fuck he just wanted to come right now!_

“Yellow,” he whispered, curling onto his side as best he could as he tried to ignore the fire burning in his groin and the nearly unbearable urge to thrust and thrust and thrust until he came.

“Doctor?”

He felt soft, warm hands stroke across his sweaty forehead, and he leaned into her touch, whimpering.

“Doctor, look at me.”

He forced his heavy eyelids open, and saw her hovering above him worriedly, her hands no longer pleasuring herself. He whimpered, and cursed himself for using level one of their safe words.

“Rose,” he whispered brokenly. His muscles shook as he continued to deny himself the relief he so desperately needed. “Please. Please come. Please.”

“I can’t,” she said truthfully. Seeing his distress had nearly evaporated her arousal.

“No,” he whined, clamping his hand tighter around his throbbing cock. “No no no no no.”

“It’s okay,” she whispered, brushing the hair out of his eyes. “You can come. Come for me, Doctor. It’s okay. It’s okay. Come for me.”

It took a few moments for her words to register, but she kept whispering her permission as she stroked his hair.

He flipped over onto his back and tugged frantically at his cock. He was so hard and was so close and he had permission and _oh, Gods, please let him come!_

He cried out his frustration as he rubbed and rubbed and rubbed his cock, working to come, working for the relief that was just out of reach.

“Rose!” he whined desperately. “Rose! I need…I… _ohhh_ , _please!_ ”

“Shh, you’re okay,” she whispered. “Let me take over, yeah?”

She pried his fingers from his cock and he cried out his displeasure, but the rest of his protest died on a groan as she took him into her mouth. He thrust up into her hot, wet mouth blindly. She hummed soothingly around his length and dropped her hand to rub his stiff, aching balls.

“Rose!” he shouted, finally feeling the pressure beginning to break. “Rose! Fuck! Faster, harder, _more!_ _Rose!_ ”

He exploded into her mouth, spurting down her throat as he shouted his release. He writhed on the bed, thrusting up and rutting against her tongue, drawing out his own pleasure as she guided him through it.

The world blacked out for a few moments, and he was lost to the stars behind his eyes and the ringing in his ears. When he was finally aware of himself again, he felt Rose’s hands on his ankles, rubbing the feeling back into his feet.

“Rose?” he asked thickly, reaching down for her. “Rose. C’mere. Please?”

“In a minute,” she soothed, rolling off the bed.

She disappeared into the bathroom for a minute, and returned with a damp flannel. She ran the cool, damp cloth over his face, clearing away the perspiration and cooling his overheated skin, before she ran the cloth over his chest and belly before carefully wiping his soft cock and balls clean.

“Rose,” he whimpered again, holding a hand out for her.

“I’m here,” she whispered, crawling into bed with him. “I’m so sorry, Doctor.”

“Not your fault,” he mumbled, curling into her embrace.

“I should’ve seen you were at a yellow far before that,” she murmured, nuzzling his hair. “I’m so sorry. Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

He shrugged and nuzzled into her neck.

“Doctor, I need to be able to trust you with that,” Rose said, stroking her fingers through his hair.

“I know,” he said quietly. “I’m sorry. I just…I overestimated myself.”

Rose held him tighter.

“Do you need to finish yourself off?” he asked, his words muffled by her skin.

“No,” she said honestly. “I’m fine. Had three before you even got one. I’m fine. Let me just hold you for a bit.”

“Mkay,” he mumbled sleepily.

“I love you,” she whispered into his hair, holding him close.

“Love you,” he murmured, sighing happily as Rose draped a sheet over their cooling bodies.

Rose carefully rearranged them until she was flat on her back and he was tucked into her side with his head on her chest. He nestled closer, wrapping an arm around her hip as he let the steady rhythm of her heart lull him to sleep.


End file.
